Uchiha Family File: Madara
by BethSilalahi
Summary: "Perkenalkan," Sakura pun tersenyum ramah. "Saya Sakura Haruno, tunangan Sasuke." "Tunangannya?" seru Madara terkejut. "Kau bertunangan dengan cucuku ini?" "Ya." "Putuskan dia sekarang juga." "Eh—kenapa?" seru Sakura. Madara menyeringai. "Ya, putuskan dia dan jadian denganku saja, Sakura-chan." Sudah uzur malah tidak ingat lubang kubur.


"Sasuke-kun, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu!" tegur Sakura. "Kita akan menjenguk kakekmu, jangan terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja minum susu basi."

Sasuke mendecih. "Hn."

"Sasuke-kun," si rambut merah muda memperingatkan, jari telunjuknya bergoyang-goyang. "Apa kau ingat diskusi kita kemarin malam?"

Si rambut pantat ayam memutar bola mata. Lebih mirip ceramah daripada diskusi. "Ya, aku ingat."

"Bagus, kalau begitu bersikap baiklah. Keluarga adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Madara-san pasti ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, lelaki tua yang malang, dia pasti kesepian sekali berada di rumah sakit."

"Masalahnya sakura, kau tidak kenal Madara."

Sakura terkesiap, mencubit kecil lengan tunangannya. "Panggil dia dengan sopan, Sasuke-kun!" serunya. "Dan aku tidak mau mendengar omong-kosongmu tentang Madara-san, dia kakekmu dan dia sedang sakit."

"Dia tidak sakit," komentar Sasuke. "Dia hanya senang berteriak-teriak tentang warisan," kemudian pemuda bermata onyx itu menambahkan. "Dia juga ahli sekali berpura-pura terkena serangan jantung."

Sekali lagi, Sakura terkesiap. "Sasuke-kun! Dia kakekmu!"

"Ya, Sakura, kau sudah mengulang-ulangnya sejak kemarin. Aku tahu dia kakek-ku, sayangnya begitu."

"Hush, kau ini," Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Sasuke itu bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat dewasa dan mengayomi ketika sedang berperan sebagai manajer di Uchiha Corp, memimpin rapat dan membuat perjanjian dengan perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya. tapi kalau sudah berada di depan Sakura, wah, anak TK pun kalah. "Dewasalah sedikit."

"Hn."

Ada pemberontakan dalam 'hn' itu, mau tak mau Sakura pun menghela napas. Ia tidak mau menggunakan ancaman, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Kalau kau tidak bersikap baik, kau tidak akan mendapatkan 'itu' selama sebulan."

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya mesum pun langsung terperanjat. Ia segera melemaskan pundak, memasang postur menyerah.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Nah, bagus kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang, kita akan membeli bunga untuk Madara-san, kau yang akan memberikannya kepada lelaki malang itu," saat Sasuke membuka mulut, Sakura langsung memberinya tatapan 'silahkan kalau berani'. Mulut Sasuke langsung tertutup lagi. "Dan kau akan tersenyum. Tidak, Sasuke-kun, jangan menyeringai. Dan tidak, jangan tersenyum seperti itu juga, kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit perut."

* * *

Mereka tiba di depan kamar rawat Madara sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, lengkap dengan sebuket bunga krisan di tangan Sasuke. Tapi, sebelum keduanya bisa masuk, seorang suster jaga berambut hitam keluar dengan ekspresi ngeri luar biasa di wajahnya. Ia seperti sudah melihat ritual sihir hitam saja, Sakura yang melihatnya jadi khawatir.

"Ah, eh," suster bernama Shizune itu tampak gugup selama sejenak sebelum ia bisa menguasai diri dan mengidentifikasi dua orang di depannya. "Selamat siang Uchiha-san dan…"

"Sakura," jawab Sakura ramah. "Tunangannya," ia menjelaskan. "Bagaimana kondisi Madara-san?" tanya Sakura. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak, err… dia…"

"Apa sedang ada Hidan?" Sasuke menyela.

Shizune menganggukan kepala cepat-cepat.

"Hn."

Sang suster kemudian undur diri dengan langkah yang bisa menyaingi pelari marathon. Semakin bertanya-tanya, Sakura pun menahan Sasuke sebelum mereka memasuki kamar Madara. "Hidan? Siapa itu?"

Nah, masalahnya Sasuke juga bingung Hidan itu siapa. Tapi, ia melakukan usahanya yang terbaik untuk menjelaskan Hidan itu apa. "Hn, dia seorang… pendeta."

"Kakekmu orang yang religius?"

Ditanya seperti itu, si genius muda Uchiha juga bingung. "Dia… guru spiritual Madara."

Sakura semakin bingung melihat gelagat Sasuke, tetapi ia membiarkannya saja karena sudah waktunya mereka masuk. Apa yang menunggu di dalam kamar itu merupakan kejutan yang lebih besar daripada cincin tunangan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Berbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit, Madara Uchiha sedang mendengarkan Hidan yang berlutut di sebelahnya dengan khidmat. Hidan sendiri adalah seorang lelaki berambut perak yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terkesiap. Hidan sedang menciprat-cipratkan air merah yang mirip sekali dengan darah ke seprai Madara sembari komat-kamit berdoa, sementara itu di ujung ranjang sang Uchiha ada sebuah tengkorak kambing yang ditemani oleh dua kepala ayam tanpa leher.

Langkah Sakura terhenti sementara Sasuke di sebelahnya mendengus seperti menahan tawa.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hidan menyembur dan berteriak-teriak.

"Mati kau Tobirama! Mati kau Tobirama!" begitu katanya.

Madara masih mendengarkan dengan khidmat seakan-akan ia sedang dibacakan injil oleh Paulus sendiri.

"Terberkati oleh Dewa Jashin."

Hidan kemudian menutup ritualnya lalu mengecupi kedua pipi Madara, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya berjengit. Ini apa-apaan sih?

"Sasuke," ia berbisik. "Ini agama apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis lalu menjawab dengan singkat dan padat. "Ini aliran sesat."

Biasanya Sakura akan menegur Sasuke karena sudah berkata asal-asalan seperti itu, tapi masalahnya sekarang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak asal-asalan. Sang penyembah Dewa Jashin berambut keperakan itu beranjak pergi, membawa tengkorak kepala kambing dan dua kepala ayamnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Sakura ingin memanggil polisi. Seprai Madara dibercaki sesuatu yang mirip darah. Kalau bukan aliran sesat, Sakura tidak tahu lagi ini apa. Jadi, ia pun menutup mulut dan tidak membantah calon suaminya.

Setelah Hidan keluar barulah Sakura berani mendekati ranjang Madara. Dalam hati sekarang memahami kenapa Shizune terlihat seperti baru saja melihat ritual ilmu hitam, karena memang ia juga baru saja melihat ritual ilmu hitam.

Madara belum menyadari kehadiran mereka, ia sedang menelepon suster untuk mengganti seprai-nya ketika ia menolehkan kepala dan bersiborok pandang dengan cucunya.

"Ah, Sasu-chan!"

* * *

Seprai pun diganti dan Shizune membawakan vas bunga juga untuk mewadihi krisan yang dibawakan Sasuke. Madara duduk di ranjangnya, ada senyum yang sangat lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tidak berkeriput—efek botox—dan masih segar.

"Sasu-chan, senang sekali akhirnya kau mengunjungi kakekmu ini," tukasnya kepada sang cucu yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Dan kau, gadis cantik, apa kau teman Sasuke?"

"Perkenalkan," Sakura yang masih memikirkan Hidan pun tersenyum ramah. "Saya Sakura Haruno, tunangan Sasuke."

"Tunangannya?" seru Madara terkejut. "Kau bertunangan dengan cucuku ini?"

"Ya."

"Putuskan dia sekarang juga."

"Eh—kenapa?" seru Sakura terkejut. Apa ia sudah salah berbicara? Apa penampilannya tidak sesuai dengan standar Madara? Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Madara menyeringai. "Ya, putuskan dia dan jadian denganku saja, Sakura-chan."

Sudah uzur tidak ingat lubang kubur.

Sakura ingin memijat pelipisnya.

Dari seberang, Sasuke memberinya pandangan, sudah kuberi tahu 'kan. Tapi, kemudian lelaki itu melangkah mendekati ranjang kakeknya untuk mengintervensi. "Sebentar lagi juga kau akan dikuburkan, Kek," katanya. "Tahu dirilah sedikit."

"Hn, cucuku ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Kau tidak bercanda."

"Ya, kalau Nona Haruno mau aku tidak mungkin bercanda."

Sasuke tampak seperti akan mencekiknya dan Sakura juga tidak tahu apakah ia akan menahan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi, untunglah Madara kemudian sadar bahwa nyawanya di sini tidak aman, jadi ia pun kembali bermain aman.

"Ya, ya, aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya tidak niat. "Tapi, sungguh kau sudah bertunangan Sasu-chan? Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku? Itachi bilang kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang seorang kekasih yang cantik."

"Itu karena saat aku bertunangan kau sedang pura-pura koma."

Madara terkesiap, memasang ekspresi terluka. "Kami-sama," serunya dramatis. "Kau tega menuduhku seperti itu, Sasu-chan?"

Urat di kepala Sasuke sepertinya akan putus sekali lagi saja Madara memanggilnya 'sasu-chan'. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mengintervinsi, mau dikata seperti apa juga Madara tetaplah hanya orang tua yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Lagipula kalau Sasuke mencekiknya nanti ia dicoret dari daftar penerima harta.

"Maafkan Sasuke-kun, Uchiha-san," tukas Sakura. "Hari ini dia memang sedang merajuk."

"Ah, dia memang perajuk. Aku ingat sewaktu kecil kau suka naik ke pangkuanku sambil cemberut, Sasu-chan. Eh, kalian sudah mau pergi ya? Orang tua sepertiku memang tidak asyik diajak ngobrol, aku paham. Tapi, terimakasih atas bunga krisannya."

Sasuke ada rapat dengan jajaran direksi satu jam lagi dan Sakura juga harus membuka praktiknya sebelum sore, jadi mereka memang sudah seharusnya pergi. Tapi, Madara yang diberitahu alasan kepergian cucunya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak, aku mengerti anak muda seperti kalian. Tidak menyenangkan sekali 'kan harus menjenguk orang tua sepertiku?"

"Bukan begitu, Uchiha-san…"

"Ah, aku ini memang sebentar lagi mati. Tidak apa-apa, kemarin kudengar Ishikawa sudah menggali kuburan untukku. Ah, keturunanku ini memang hanya mengincar hartaku."

"Uchiha-san…"

"Saat aku terbaring di sini seorang diri, kesakitan dan kedinginan, ah, hanya pikiran tentang adikku saja yang menemani. Izuna, Izuna," panggilnya dengan kepedihan yang memang tidak dipalsukan. "Kakak ingin segera menyusulmu. Tidak ada anggota keluarga yang menyayingku lagi."

Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang tidak tegaan pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia meraih tangan Madara yang berkeriput lalu menggenggamnya. "Kami akan menunggui Anda sampai Itachi-san datang, katanya dia akan ke sini jam enam nanti."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Mata Sasuke melotot sampai terlihat seperti hampir keluar.

Sakura menghela napas, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

"Aku tidak suka bubur seperti ini, terlalu hambar," keluh Madara, meletakkan sendoknya. "Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang perduli apakah aku sudah makan atau tidak. Kalian 'kan hanya menunggu kematianku."

"Itu tidak benar, Uchiha-san."

"Tolong panggil aku Madara saja. Semua Uchiha sudah mengkhianatiku, mereka ingin cepat-cepat mengadakan upacara pemakaman untukku. Kemarin kudengar Yuuki dan Misaki sudah mengundang pendeta ke rumah untuk mengadakan pemakanaku. Ah, anak-anakku sendiri…"

"Kau mau apa, Pak Tua?"

Sasuke menggeratkan gigi, sudah setitik dekatnya dari melemparkan vas bunga ke muka Madara.

"Aku ingin sekali yakisoba yang dijual Tenten, rasanya enak. Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan keinginan seseorang yang hampir mati."

Sasuke meraih kunci mobilnya lalu tanpa kata menyeret Sakura keluar ruangan. Mereka berdua sama-sama baru berada di sana selama setengah jam tapi entah kenapa sudah terasa bagai selamanya. Sakura memijat pelipisnya, ia harus minum ibuprofen begitu tiba di rumah.

"Aku akan pergi membeli yakisoba sialan itu," umpat Sasuke kesal. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan menjaganya sendirian?"

Kekasihnya itu memang perhatian sekali, sayang selalu disembunyikan oleh topeng dingin Uchiha-nya. Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Madara-san memang lumayan merepotkan. Tapi, aku seorang dokter dan aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika ada orang sakit."

"Dan kau tahu bagian mana yang harus dipukul kalau kau ingin membuat Madara pingsan 'kan?"

Sakura tidak mau mengakui tapi ia tetap menganggukan kepala.

"Hn, kalau begitu. Pengacara kakek sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Oke."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke ragu sebelum Sakura masuk lagi menemani Madara yang mulai mengeluhkan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak-detak dan itu mungkin merupakan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan dibawa ke liang lahat.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik? Terimakasih sudah mau menghadapi kesintingan Uchiha lainnya? Kau juga cocok menjadi seorang Uchiha?

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin Sasuke katakan tapi kemudian ia mengibaskan tangan. "Beritahu Pak Tua itu kalau jantung berdetak adalah tanda bahwa dia hidup, katakan supaya jangan jadi idiot sepanjang waktu."

Sakura tertawa. Ia masuk dan meyakinkan Madara bahwa ya, jantung semua orang berdetak dan ya, jantung yang berdetak adalah tanda bahwa ada kehidupan di sana dan tidak, jantung yang berdetak biasanya bukan pertandabahwa seseorang akan mati. Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan pesan tambahan Sasuke yang dilengkapi oleh kata 'idiot'.

Selama sekitar satu jam Madara cukup tenang, memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk menelepon tempat praktiknya dan meminta tolong dengan sangat untuk digantikan oleh Tsunade-sama. Ia sedang membaca jurnal medis ketika tiba-tiba saj apintu membuka dan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang menggunakan cadar hitam masuk dengan langkah-langkah yang panjang.

Madara yang sedang menonton Youtube pun segera meletakkan iPad-nya. "Ah, Kakuzu!" serunya penuh semangat, berbeda sekali dengan klaim-nya dua menit yang lalu bahwa ia sepertinya terkena anemia. "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Ya."

"Perkenalkan, ini Sakura, tunangan cucuku. Cantik 'kan?"

"Hm."

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, dan peirhalnya memang urgen sekali."

Lelaki bernama Kakuzu itu mengangkat satu alis.

"Ya, aku ingin menulis ulang surat wasiatku."

Sepertinya bukan Sasuke saja yang terobsesi ingin mencekik Madara karena begitu lelaki tua itu mengemukakan maksudnya, Kakuzu pun langsung mengeras seperti batu. Ia melirik Sakura seakan-akan mempertimbangkan apakah mencekik Madara di depan gadis itu adalah resiko yang sepadang. Ia memutuskan bahwa tidak, itu bukan resiko yang sepadan.

Jadi, ia pun menggeram lalu berkata. "Aku sedang di Kumamoto, Madara. Menyelesaikan transaksi jutaan yen untukmu dan kau memanggilku supaya kita bisa melakukan hal konyol ini…lagi?"

"Uang bisa dicari, Anakku," jawab Madara sok mengayomi, tapi mungkin kalau soal ini ia memang benar. "Tapi, waktu tidak, dan waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi jadi ayo kita mulai saja hal ini."

Menyerah, Kakuzu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sakura sudah hampir permisi karena merasa bahwa ini bukan tempatnya tapi kemudian Madara memintanya untuk tinggal dan menelepon orang-orang yang disebutkan Madara. Sebenarnya lelaki itu bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi itu tidak cukup dramatis untuknya. Jadi, dengan serangkaian kalimat yang sudah dengan sangat hati-hati diintruksikan, Sakura pun menelepon para Uchiha yang Madara sebutkan.

Yang pertama adalah Ishikawa, anak pertama Madara. Tuduhan dari Madara adalah Ishikawa sudah mencoba menggalikan kuburan untuknya, Sakura yang mau tidak mau agak bersimpati kepada sang tetua Uchiha pun berusaha bersikap sediplomatis mungkin dengan Ishikawa. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan disambut dengan tawa.

"Ini pasti ulah ayahku lagi ya?" Ishikawa bertanya dari balik sambungan. "Katakan padanya bahwa dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menggalikan lubang kuburnya. Katanya dia ingin dikubur bersama Mercedes-nya, nah, itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan. Tapi, ia tetap menyuruhku untuk menggalikan kuburan yang agak berbeda supaya bisa memuat iPad-nya, katanya supaya tidak bosan. Jadi, sudah kugalikan kuburan 4x4 untuknya dan sudah kututup pula kemarin setelah ia marah-marah. Berikan salamku kepadanya, dia memang seperti itu."

Yuuki dan Misaki tidak merespon dengan humor seperti Ishikawa, mereka sama-sama terekjut dan panik saat itu juga.

"Ayah sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengundang pendeta ke rumah," begitu keterangan dari Yuuki Uchiha. "Dia ingin semua arwah jahat di rumah dibersihkan dan altar Izuna diperbaharui. Selain itu, ayah juga yang ingin semua orang tahu bahwa akan diadakan pemakaman dirinya padahal ia belum mati. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa itu tidak pantas tapi ayah mengancam akan terkena stroke kalau tidak dilakukan. Nah, kulakukan sesuai keinginannya, sekarang, apalagi yang salah?"

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab, dia tidak tahu apa yang salah.

Kemudian, Fugaku Uchiha juga terkena imbasnya. Hayato Uchiha juga terkena imbasnya. Toyaki Uchiha juga terkena imbasnya. Semua Uchiha terkena imbasnya, satu per satu mereka mendapatkan telepon dari Madara yang mengancam akan menenggelamkan seluruh hartanya di laut Jepang kalau anak-anaknya itu masih saja merongrongnya demi kekayaan. Masalahnya adalah, sejauh yang Sakura amati, tidak ada satupun anak-anak Madarayyang menginginkan kekayaan ayah mereka karena mereka sendiri juga sudah kaya. Pasti menyebalkan, pikir Sakura, ingin diperhatikan gara-gara warisan tapi malah diabaikan.

Ia jadi agak bersimpati kepada Madara, dan juga kepada Kakuzu, yang sudah ribuan kali bolak-balik mencoret dan menulis ulang persenan warisan di dalam surat wasiat Madara.

Terakhir yang ditelepon adalah Shisui Uchiha, agak mengejutkan juga karena pemuda itu adalah salah satu sanak saudara jauh Uchiha yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Madara. Tetapi, si tua bangka bersikeras ingin meneleponnya.

Setelah menyampaikan pesan Madara, barulah Sakura mengerti.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Shisui, barulah Sakura mengerti juga.

"Ya, aku tahu Kakek tidak senang Itachi bersama seseorang sepertiku," tawa Shisui. "tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Cucu kesayangan Kakek 'kan sudah memilihku. Masa aku harus mematahkna hatinya, Kek? Dia adalah sosok yang lembut sekali dengan hati sejernih dan sebening kaca. Mana mungkin aku memecahkan hatinya yang jernih itu?"

Madara cemberut di ranjangnya, tidak bisa mengelak. Akhirnya, ia tidak jadi memotong warisan Shisui setelah membuat lelaki itu bersumpah mati untuk ke-88 kalinya supaya tidak menyakiti Itachi Uchiha, cucu kesayangannya.

Setelah semua orang ditelepon, Kakuzu pun menatap surat wasiat baru yang selesai dibuat. Hasilnya sama saja dengan surat wasiat yang kemarin.

Sakura mengantarkan lelaki malang itu hingga ke depan pintu atas rasa simpati.

"Kuharap kau tahan merawat Iblis berkulit manusia itu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Madara-san tidak seburuk itu."

Kakuzu hanya bergidik sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia melakukan sesuatu yang agak mengejutkan Sakura. Lelaki berpostur seperti pedagang obat terlarang dan berpenampilan seperti pedagang obat terlarang itu pun menganggukan kepala dengan penuh tatakrama. "Kuharap yang terbaik untukmu dalam menghadapi semua Uchiha. Semoga beruntung, kau membutuhkan keberuntungan dalam menghadapi Uchiha."

Senyum Sakura melebar. "Ya, aku tahu."

Kakuzu pergi dengan pikiran bahwa ya, si bungsu Uchiha itu memang tidak salah memilih pasangan. Lalu ia teringat bagaimana Shisui berhasil mencetak angka yang sangat besar dalam sebuah kontrak bisnis dan ia berpikir, si sulung Uchiha juga tidak salah memilih pasangan.

Yah, mereka salah memilih kakek saja sih.

* * *

"Perutku tidak kuat memakan yakisoba," keluh Madara, mengenyahkan piring berisi yakisoba yang baru dicicipinya sesuap. "Asam lambung kalau kata Tsunade-san."

"Kau tidak punya asam lambung, Pak Tua."

Madara menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Sasu-chan, kau tega—"

Sebelum drama itu bisa berlanjut menyaingi Shakespeare, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyela. Ia mengangsurkan piring lainnya berisi gyoza, dibeli dari restoran Cina favorit si kakek tua. Dulu, katanya sebelum Sasuke terpaksa membeli gyoza itu, aku sering sekali pergi dengan teman-temanku untuk memakan gyoza di sana.

Madara mencicipinya sedikit kemudian mengeluhkan tekstur gyoza yang sudah banyak berubah, ah, memang tidak ada yang mau bertahan untuk lelaki uzur sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu, cicipi char siu-nya saja Madara-san, sedap sekali."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, memang sedap. Tapi, kau tahulah sudah tua tidak bisa memakan yang berlemak. Nanti bagaimana kalau terkena kolesterol?"

"Ini kakuni-don kesukaan Madara-san kalau begitu."

"Kolesterol bisa membunuhku, Sakura-chan."

"Ah, ini," Sakura mengangsurkan sebuah mangkuk yang masih berasap. "Oden untukmu, dibeli dari gerai yang ada di Kanagawa."

"Sedap sekali rasanya," Madara menghirup oden itu sebelum mencari-cari alasan supaya ia bisa menolaknya lagi. "Tapi, oden ini tidak cocok dengan lidahku. Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, tapi lidahku ini memang berubah banyak gara-gara sakit. Kau tahulah."

"Ah, ya, aku tahu. Bagaimana dengan abura soba ini? Sasuke membelinya baru saja."

Mereka tidak berhenti di abura soba saja, Sasuke membelikan lebih dari sepuluh jenis makanan untuk lelaki yang sedang 'sakit' itu. Ketika akhirnya Madara tiba di makanan terakhir yaitu katsudon, ia pun menghela napas dan berkata.

"Ah, aku makan bubur rumah sakit saja. Lagipula, aku 'kan bukan lelaki yang banyak keinginan."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, benar-benar sudah berdeterminasi untuk mencekik lelaki itu. Madara tentu saja tampak tenang karena ada Sakura yang akan menengahi mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan!" pekik si rambut merah muda.

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh mencekiknya, Sakura?"

"Karena dia kakekmu!"

Langkah Sasuke semakin cepat.

"Karena nanti kita tidak akan bisa menikah kalau kau tertangkap gara-gara mencekik kakekmu sendiri, Sasuke-kun!"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke pun kalah. Ia kembali ke tempatnya duduk sambil menghibur diri dengan pernikahannya dan si rambut merah muda di masa depan. Ia juga menghibur diri dengan membayangkan bahwa Madara tidak diundang, atau minimal sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ia menikah. Tapi, ia tahu benar kelakuan kakeknya, kakeknya itu akan dengan senang hati bangkit dari kubur kalau cucunya menikah.

Madara mengamati kejadian itu dengan pandangan tertarik, lalu dengan penuh kemenangan juga ia menghirup buburnya.

"Ah, makanan yang sederhana memang paling enak di lidah."

Urat Sasuke berdenyut-denyut dan Sakura mendengus menahan tawa.

-To be continued-

Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura bisa tahan menghadapi Madara-chan? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya (ada Itachi dan Shisui lhoo~)

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update!


End file.
